Fry’s hands are Idle Playthings
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Rated M to be safe and for later chapters. A short story im planning on it at least .Based on the episode"The Devil's Hands are Idol Playthings" AU. An interesting coupling before FryxLeela
1. Chapter 1

Fry's hands are Idle Play Things

Disclaimer: A better part of this first chapter is a transcript of the Futurama episode "The Devil's Hands are Idol Playthings" and therefore owned by 20th Century Fox and the amazing Matt Groening.

AN: We've seen Universe B and we watch Universe A regularly, now into Universe C, where Fry potentially makes his biggest mistake yet.

"Look, what do you want?" Fry demanded.

The Robot Devil sighed, "I want my hands back."

Several huge columns of flame appeared on stage as Fry stood up.

"Never!" Fry exclaimed.

And as it was an opera, he began to sing.

"A deal's a deal, Even with a dirty dealer."

"Very well, Then I'll take what I want from Leela."

The spotlight from the stage moved to where I was and the Robot Devil grabbed me with his extendable arms.

"Whoa!" I cried out. This show was getting a bit too weird for me and members of the audience were lapping it up.

"Leela has promised me her hand." I look to Fry ashamed. That I did, but just me left one.

The audience gasped.

"Fry, you do not understand." I wanted to explain to him exactly what was going on.

I pull away from the Devil and walk to the center of the stage, the spotlight follows me all the way across.

"I should have revealed I've been deafened by Bender,  
The shame,  
The _shame_,  
But I feared you'd stop writing this musical splendor,  
Deception's the curse of my whimsical gender,  
He gave me mechanical ears,  
Effective though just a bit garish,  
In return without shedding a tear,  
I agreed that I'd give him my hand—"

"In marriage!" the Robot Devil cuts in.

Pain washes over Fry's face and I'm filled with dread. My own face is contorted into confusion.

"What?!"

"You'd give me your hand in marriage." Says the Bezelbot, as he gets down on one knee and stands before me.

"That isn't what I meant, That isn't what I signed."

He takes from his chest cavity the contract I signed only moments before. Was it that long? I can't remember. Fry's face is the only thing in my mind. Flashing over and over again as I watch his heart break.

"You should have checked the wording in the fine... " he enlarges the document so I can see it. "Print."

I read over the document "I'll give you my hand... "

"In marriage." My fiancée, I shudder, says with me.

The Robot Devil pulls Preacherbot out of his seat and onto the stage. Shoving him forward. He grabs me and pulls me close, his icy body against my flesh.

"I will marry her now and confine her to hell,  
How droll,  
How _droll_!  
Where Styx is a river,  
And not just a band,  
Though they'll play our reception if all goes as planned,  
Unless, Fry, you surrender my hands!"

He points to Fry and we catch each others eyes. I'm so sorry Fry.

Fry looks at the hands on his wrists and steps forward.

"Destiny has cheated me,  
By forcing me to decide upon,  
The woman that I idolize,  
Or the hands of an automaton,  
Without these hands I can't complete,  
The opera that was captivating her,  
But if I keep them,  
And she marries him,  
Then he probably won't want me dating her."

The audience applauds and cheers. I hate them all so much right now.

I struggles to get out of the Robot Devil's hold as Fry gazes at his hands. His eyes showing exactly what is going through his mind. The preacherbot begins to speak.

"By the power vested in me,  
By the state of New New York—"

I stare at Fry, say something you dope, say anything. Im close to the point of tears and the Devil grips me slightly harder.

"You know, I won't mind giving up my hands for you" the robot whispers in my ear "You my dear are HOT, and I know hot. I am the king of hell."

"I pronounce you man and wife" the preacher finishes.

WHAT?! I look at my left hand and sure enough a silver band is on my ring finger.

Fry looks up, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so—so sorry Leela"

My mouth falls agape.

"Now my dear lets return home" my _husband_ grips me slightly tighter and throws down a ball that produces a cloud and a flame.

He rushes me up the aisle as we run out of the opera.

I never did see how it ended.

* * *

Well… damn. Not exactly what I was expecting. And this is only chapter 1!! I feel like I could make this more than just a one-shot as it was planned to be.


	2. Authors Note

Currently I am completely on hiatus! I am very sorry to have to do this but I am having a very busy year. I also haven't been in the mood to write, well anything. Please keep reading my work, reviewing, subscribing and I promise one day soon (maybe the summer, worst case scenario is when I graduate in Spring 2014…) I will be writing once again! I have not given up on a single story. The only updates I can say might happen are intense edits of work already out. I am sorry for ANY inconvenience. I WILL get back to writing. Eventually.


End file.
